The Aura Guild Traitor
by Naito Writer
Summary: A traitor from a Guild is banished and being hunted, but whats to come maybe more troubling than that as the Aura Guilds traitor, Ashura Ketchum is to face what could be his destiny. But will he be alone to face it?  Maybe Ash/Harem.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**

This story goe's out to Complete Hollow for his work on Limit's end and Love sickness and hope that the author that takes over do a great job as the creator has done.

Also an announcement, try out the Writers help/tip section on my profile if you are having trouble in composing a fic. It is where I and other authors have put down things that may help you get started.

* * *

The Aura Guild Traitor.

Prologue.

Years ago the world had fallen into disarray due to the power bestowed by one man, a man that had brought corruption to the number of people that had followed him. Thinking that he would bring utopia to the planet with the power of his dark aura.

It was a mystery on how he had obtained it, but those that wielded the power of aura and were worthy stood by his side as generals, while the rest were trained into soldiers, even normal citizens that seek what they had thought was a true world.

Nations that were at war with one another had made temporary alliances to bring down this man, no, this monster. Twisting innocent people into thinking he was God, when really he was nothing but a demon that was awaiting death.

When the dark day had come, the day that a number of lives were taken during the battle in the forbidden mountains. Where a sacred temple holding the crystal as if descended from the heavens or ascended from the underworld. Because whoever should wield its power, shall become either a savior of the world or a destroyer of it.

One brave aura user had fought the power hungry mad man, losing his sanity after coming so close to fulfilling his purpose as he had said.

Their fight in the temple pretty much reacted with the crystal at the positive and negative energy of the aura's they unleashed on eachother.

With death at his wake, the warrior by the name of Sir Aaron, had made what could be the most noble of sacrifices ever made.

Taking his own life he had brought his opponent along with him as Aaron, using the remains of his aura, had not only brought an end to this war. But the chain reaction from both their powers had caused the crystal to give off a mighty explosion.

Destroying the once highest mountain out of all the others, thus ending the fighting. Allowing the survivors of the battle to look high as the sky was filled with the showering pieces that soon flew into the sky's.

Unknown to all one piece that had flown out of sight of all, had landed in who knows where in the unknown world.

Sir Aaron's sacrifice was never forgotten since then, because as time pass' unique technology has been made, buildings, even vehicles. Discoveries had been made of powerful crystals that contain aura that are used to generate power for some places.

The world evolved with these skills and other things, but including problems, cause only a number of people could wield the power of aura. Making them soldiers, elite knights, even those that had decided to use them for crime.

Secretly though as crime goe's up, something has been done to no ones knowledge. Rumors fly round as certain criminals even royal members that work behind the shadows are found dead, with no trace leading to witness' except soon to hear of three words.

The Aura Guild.

Forged sometime after the great war so that no one would repeat the history that the same man had caused, bringing death and sadness to all that knew of the people that had fought.

Even if they did do the job, the Guild had rules like every other known place, those that broke the rules would be punished. But those that break the higher rules would face banishment of the Guild, and be hunted as prey to the chosen members until the council decide to recall the order, unless depending on the persons skill and power.

Or if the person had proved themselves worthy by their order.

That is what this story is about.

A person with no real past or family, a person that is 15 years old and holds a tremendous amount of aura that he could become anything, and he had became apart of the Guild since he was found as a baby.

Trained until he was ready to climb above the ladder, reaching the ranks passed the Shadows.

To answer that question of what a Shadow is, allow me to explain about the ranks.

First there is the students, the lower of all ranks that after training are taken under the wing of a lower assassin. Taken on missions to have a feel of what it would be once they were ready, be they termination or retrieval missions.

Second is the higher assassin rank, a lower assassin that rises after proving him/herself depending on the target they take on giving them the right to be called a higher assassin.

Third rank is the elite that handle tougher more experience missions, reaching this rank would need to be tested to be earned.

Then there is the Fourth rank, the Shadows. They are the toughest of all ranks, working stealthy within the shadows to carry out missions that maybe to tough for others to handle. Each one strong in their own way and hold a strong amount of aura to take on whatever they encounter.

When at the rank of elite or Shadow, that person would gain a personal weapon in proof of their rank along with a symbol.

And that young man was close to gaining his own as one of the youngest elites, until a termination mission to prove himself went wrong and he had allowed the target to survive for some reason that also brought the death to a Guild member sent to watch him.

Due to what had probably happened on a previous mission at some point probably.

They allowed the boy a head start like the rest, stripped of his title and uniform, allowing him to keep his weapons as a sign of them being the only trophies in proof of his death, along with some of his blood.

That was 2 years ago and the boy that is now a 17 year old still lives, and has grown strong wielding a second weapon to his arsenal from a man that had saved his life that also led to his death.

Now he's a wanderer trying to survive what comes at him, handling local mercenary hits to earn money for food and such.

Taking on challenges with a member of the Guild, learning new things along the way. But what he doesn't know, is that the challenges he will face in the future of his adventures will start to get even tougher.

This is the story of the traitor of the Aura Guild, a young man that thought to be destined for higher power within, except he chose the road that he walked on now on the outside. And will face what is may to be the same problem that had occurred in the past.

This is the story of Satoshi Ashura Ketchum, aka Ash, known to his ex-colleagues as the Walking Reaper, as no target had walked away from him alive until that fateful day.

What adventures will he face in the coming future and will he venture it alone? Would he face a strong evil like the one that was faced in the past war?

I guess we would have to find out sooner or later, as we delve in the tale of Ashura Ketchum, otherwise known to all as Ash.

One of the best assassins ever known at his age, that became a traitor to the Aura Guild, the very ones that had raised him to what he has become today. A deadly person to come by in the past as the chosen members are now to hunt and kill the one they had known by as.

The Walking Reaper.

* * *

Short maybe, but at least you know some history of whats going on, review on what you think and that more will be revealed in future chapters if you want it to.

Oh and those of you that are asking if there are going to be pairings, I am thinking of turning it into an Ash/Harem, with some of the girls being rare. Would this do for now.

Jasmine, Dawn, Anabel, Zoey, Cynthia...

I got a role for the first and last, Anabel is also being made but how should Dawn and Zoey occur to meet with him? Suggestion are good to offer.

If you want me to continue, let me know. Because the next chapter is bound to be long.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**

Thanks for the reviews and hope more will come after this one.

A little info first, the regions in this fic would maybe described a little bigger to fit in some things such as Kingdoms and such as that.

And that attires at some point maybe described a little like the ones of the Assassin's Creed game where the urge of this idea somewhat came from, with a Final fantasy kind of feel to it.

* * *

The Aura Guild Traitor.

Chapter 1.

The unknown wanderer, decision of ones fate.

It was raining heavily in the dark forest, just like on that same night. Lightning had flashed upon a 17 year old boy sitting in one of the tree's unmoved by it, including the thunder that came after.

His damp hooded black cloak was drenched and shortly ripped at the bottom on the side, yet the cold had not affected him it would seem, his eyes hidden within the raised hood and hands holding the cloak closed.

Wearing it would seem gray fitting cargo pants with a single extra pocket on both sides and black boots with metal tips, underneath the cloak he had on a black belt with a square silver buckle, on the right side was a gun holster.

Containing a weapon given to him by the man that not only saved his life, but also trained him and lost his own. But was given that weapon as a parting gift.

A unique looking silver revolver with the rest being black {Think Hades from the Black Cat anime without the tassle} a red symbol was engraved on the hand grip, in the form of a red pointed crystal in the form of a crucifix, having a pair of black bladed swords crossed through and a black skull being on the inside of the crucifix with red eye holes instead of black.

It wasn't his only weapon because on the back of his black zipped up jacket, sheathed and strapped was a black hilted short blade with the blade being curved, having the handle facing down and six specially made throwing knives with kunai like blades secured on the back of his belt.

Each of them was made out of a metal known as Aurainiam {Aur-ain-iam} named for its ability to withstand certain amounts of aura that the user can put in when using an attack, a strong metal that is also good for constructing defensive and increase in healing purposes.

That is why Aurainiam is a special metal when in use with aura users and why those knives are specially made.

On his hands he had on a pair of black gloves reaching the wrists with attached gold rings that have engraved markings round them, a metal rectangular plate on the back of the hands with a dark blue crystal circle, and nickel studs on the knuckles.

His hidden eyes were glaring onward at the falling rain, bringing back memories as it was like this and the same surroundings, that brought the one night that his life in the Guild had come to an end.

FLASHBACK- 2 years ago.

It was on that same conditioned rainy night where he stood in the Guilds higher ranked uniform, consisting of a gray hooded robe, armor strapped on his right shoulder, a brown leather belt holding his throwing knives was worn over a crimson sash.

Black leather rubber soled boots with matching upper suede gaiter, dark gray pants and a pair of black gloves with vambrace's that bear assassin markings that a Guild member would recognize and his short blade sheath on his back in the same position.

Part of his face was concealed with a black mask that has glaring shaped eye holes and a small point to where his nose is.

Blood seeped through some tears where he was cut and stains on parts were from his target sitting against the tree injured infront of him, helpless right now.

He was a man at the age of 38 years old with a strong build, having no hair but a short black beard and dark blue eyes. Wearing a soaked and torn short sleeved shirt with blood coming out of the clutched right shoulder.

Pale brown short legged trousers and working shoes.

Some recent cuts adorned his body, but his shoulder was worse as it once held the discarded sword on his right. A longsword baring a similar symbol on a eagle winged cross guard with the same bird head as a pommel, only there was no skull, the blades were silver, the handles and guards were gold and the crystal crucifix was white.

His breathing came out harsh, but his face held a look of fear, not for himself. But for the young 7 year old girl with short black hair, glaring green eyes and wearing a pretty pink dress and shoes, not caring that she was getting them dirty and herself cold from the weather, her arms spread as if it would stop him.

For whatever fate may befall onto her, he failed to get to his feet and help as he had twisted his ankle a little while ago and the assassin used that chance to make it a little worse.

Further behind the young 15 year old stood an older and slightly taller man wearing the same attire as him, minus the blood, wielding the same weapons as the young assassin.

His short blade in hand was dripping with a mixture of water and the mans blood, at his side unmoved. His trained brown eyes were on the little girl that blocked his way from ending the mans life, being frozen on the spot for unknown reasons not making a move.

The brave child had not moved also from her spot, but spoke in retaliation to the boys actions.

"I won't let you hurt my daddy anymore!"

Thinking as if mere words would stop him, though it seemed something had after she had intervened.

"El..Eliza, get out of here.. Right now!" Her father had said loudly, feeling the pain from his injuries mostly from his shoulder.

But she did not listen as if deaf by his words.

He couldn't go through with it for some reason, something of what that girl he had met before had said was what may have caused this.

"Continue with your task if you wish to pass your test." The deep voice of his watcher had said. But they seem to have fallen upon deaf ears, as he still not had made a move.

Little time had past and the watcher had grown tired of waiting, unsheathing his own short blade and advancing forward he pass' his comrade to finish the job. Stopping to say to him in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"You are taking to long in completing the kill, therefore such a thing is granted as a failure to your test in becoming an elite. So I shall complete it for you, along with the interruption."

Watching him continue on with the mans pleading words being heard.

"I beg of you don't, she's just a little girl! You can kill me for betraying the Guild, but please, leave my daughter out of this! Stoopppp!"

Everything then became a flash.

FLASHBACK END.

It wasn't the thunder that had opened the cold look in his brown eyes, but the fact that he had sensed his pursuer getting close.

Standing on the strong branch that had supported him, he rose his head to reveal his eyes and the Z's on his cheeks. Concentrating on where the target is and take the fight to him instead.

...

Wearing the similar attire as in the flashback including the mask showing the strong 35 year olds gray eyes, only this man was carrying a long sword to his belt. Holding the same kind of sword without any symbol.

With only those being of elite or shadow able to carry one as they were proved to be true assassins.

He was running to get close to his target, but had sensed that he had moved on, getting the feeling of where he might be headed.

Now standing with his sword at the ready in both hands, looking in whatever direction he may come at, even up in some of the tree's.

The sound of the rain hitting his robes, his breathing intensified, knowing of his opponent and what he was capable of.

Appearing silently out of nowhere with those same eyes, was the cloaked young man. A person that was showing a stern look to the back of his opponent, yet unsure how to end this.

Normally it would be easy for him to kill and take the assassins life being only a higher rank. Except he held unsureness on what to do now since that night had happened.

Clenching his fist at these thoughts, he had decided to go for something.

Realizing of the presence behind him, the man secretly went for a throwing knife on his belt, instantly charging it with little of his aura.

Shooting round with a mighty toss, the knife had struck the tree giving off a small explosion, not strong enough to topple it and the knife being strong enough to survive such little intake, that it merely dropped to the soaked ground.

Sure that he had sensed the target in that direction, he had looked to see if he had moved out of the way.

Then felt the same presence behind him again, before he could make a move though, a blade shortly came close to his neck. Doing a good job at hiding his nervous reaction, the man had disappeared in a flash of blue out of the blades path.

Appearing a bit further from the boy on his right, seeing his body had slowly lowered his blade wielding arm.

"So you are good as they say, no matter. You only caught me off guard with that stunt, so it won't happen again!" Speaking through the sound of the rain as lightning had flashed.

Turning halfway to face him, his look being unchanged, his short blade at his side ready. Silence was the only thing given, along with the glowing of his eyes with the power of his aura, the iris's becoming blue and his pupils now turning white.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. But if its a fight you want..."

His blade beginning to glow and as if like a magnet, the rain water had began to gather round it in a mini cyclone, when exploded it had created a sharp solidified aquatic blade that was a little longer and the inside blade was still glowing.

Pointing his newly made blade at the assassin that got himself ready with his longsword, the boy's eyes held its gaze.

"Aura sword style: Suijou Yaiba." {Aquatic Blade} Saying in a calm voice.

With one last stroke of thunder and a flash of lightning, the two had rushed in with blades about to connect, with one more bolt of lightning striking the ground as the sounds of clashing swords were deafened by the sound of loud thunder.

...

Olivine Kingdom, Asagi city.

Each region, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova are comprised of 8 smaller kingdoms in chosen cities or towns, with a king or queen all ruled by a single emperor of their region.

And Olivine Kingdom is one of them, located in the Johto region. Where a sunny day had come to replace the rain from last night on the smaller kingdom, as the walls that protect Asagi city was known for helping lost travelers with its connected aura beacon towers on the four parts.

A castle was placed in the center where the royal family resides, having also a protected wall around it with stoned guard towers to make the silver clad knights come down by.

Four towers with two made for mostly spare lookouts, one made into like an observatory dome to gaze at the sky, being the sophistical tower out of the others built next to the small library building and the last made as a dungeon for those that the higher ups wish to speak to rather than walk down below to the dungeons, thinking them as 'special' prisoners.

This kingdom was one of the peaceful ones with only small trouble, such as thievery and such. Including at rare times assassination attempts by mercenaries.

But people would say that it is outside in the forests that are dangerous, as unusual but dangerous creatures reside known to them as Fiends. As if born from the shadows as they have no idea where they really came from.

The people of the city were in celebration as their king, the kind king Akio Mikan, his lovely wife and queen, Aimi Mikan and their beautiful daughter princess Jasmine Mikan.

Were returning from the kingdom of Cianwood in Tanba city, located across the seas, getting there by using a newly constructed metal ship powered by an aura crystal located at the docks about 2 miles from the Western gates.

The reason of the celebration was because of a 5 year war that befell upon their small kingdom with a growing army that had wished for the kings demise and for their leader to rule in his place. But mysteriously their leader was found dead, along with most of their generals.

With that and that any one of them could have been next until they were all dead, it took the deaths of a number of men to have them finally surrender.

Tanba city was to be the meeting place as both parties would be in least numbers and that the cities own knights would be good as security, none the less king Akio had brought along the captain of his Aura knights Cynthia Shirona, to bare witness to this event as well as his family to show how meaningful the treaty will be.

The remains of the army had disbanded and had gone their separate ways, with some returning with the royal family as a way to make new lives despite the wrongs they had done.

While the royal family were away Olivine was left temporarily in charge by a trusted man by the name of Alister Yakari. A smart man with a strong wield over his aura, allowing him to enter the ranks of the Aura knights, but had chosen to assist the king if he should need it.

...

As the city celebrates for having the problem finally over after 5 years of trouble, the cloaked young man was walking up to the Northern gate. After having a hard night sleeping due to the heavy showers.

The gate had like a mini blue lighted tunnel where he could notice some people conversing with one another.

Coming up to a tall rounded full metal gate, he came across a couple of dark yellow clad knights wearing the chain attire underneath the armor and plain yellow helmets with no face protection and wielding staffs with an axe spear combo.

Infact there were a few more of them around as well with only sheathed swords.

"State your name and business, young man." The one on the left had said boldly as the cloak wearer had walked up to him.

Keeping his head forward with his eyes hidden by his hood, his lips being seen unmoved with his slight tanned skin, until he answers. "I am merely here to rest after a long journey." Not bothering to answer the first.

Ignoring his impolite tone, the guard had asked him a little curious, raising a brow. "And from where did you come from to start this "journey"?"

This time he had rose his head to show his cold narrowed eyes. "All the way from the Kanto region. Sir."

Sending both surprise and a shiver at both the look and answer he was given. Hearing that this young man had traveled from another region, all on his own perhaps as no other person was with him.

Noticing his comrades state the other guard had walked up to them, eying the cloaked person while asking the other guard.

"Is everything alright here?"

Snapping the man out of it turning his head to the other, unable to find the words to explain this a bit.

"If your worried that I may cause trouble, don't be. I'm just passing through after a little rest." The cloaked boy says, earning a somewhat suspicious glance from the guard that had walked in on them.

Though suspicious on him the guard had for some reason believed him, saying to him as a way of warning. "You may pass, but be aware that if you cause any trouble in the city then you will be arrested and questioned. Is that understood?"

Receiving an acknowledged nod, the guard had moved to a panel on the side of the gate. Seeing that the panel had a hexagon shaped light purple crystal and a circular dial above it.

Placing a hand on the crystal as it began to glow, the guard turns the dial with his other hand, fully round, then back a few, pushing it in like a button. Allowing the gate to roll open sideways enough for the person to enter before the knight had taken his hand off for it to stop.

Walking on through without a second glance to the suspicious giving knights.

Seeing a fountain in the middle of the square up ahead, a number of the residence having a good time from the looks of it.

Passing a few, his ears had picked up what they were saying.

"Can you believe it, Olivines safe at last!"

"Yeah, whoever took care of that leader to make them surrender, I salute em for that!" The man doing as he said he would of done.

Deciding to ignore the rest and just search for a place to rest up.

...

Outside Asagi city.

On their way from the port after the treaty in Cianwood, riding in the royal carriage that was being rolled along by the two white horses, in control with by the rider, on their way back to their home.

A 40 year old strong looking man, with blue eyes, black hair that was tied and short beard. Wearing a royal attire of blue trousers, red short sleeved fitting shirt with gold trimmed lining round the sleeves and v-neck, brown soled boots with protective gaiters with a hidden blade on the inside the right one. King Akio Mikan.

A gold crown above his forehead like a band with a yellow triangular crystal.

A beautiful woman with a fine figure, was sitting opposite him a year younger, with long light brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing a dark purple dress for outdoor purposes, with a crown on her head, similar to the king's but thinner, without the crystal and having a couple of swirls adorning the top. Queen Aimi Mikan.

Sitting next to the king was the captain of the Aura knights, in her silver helmet less armor because of her long blond hair, having gray eyes with her left one covered by her hair, fitting black clothing underneath instead of protective chains like the other knights.

The blond beauty 21 year old Captain Cynthia Shirona.

And opposite the captain was the young 18 year old Jasmine Mikan, looking like a younger version of the queen with light brown hair reaching halfway down her back, having orange spheres in her hair that held part of it in a three pointed style, her blue eyes were closed. She was wearing a white dress with a blue jewel adorning the chest with a pair of short white extended wings, and a pair of white shoes.

"It feels good to be coming home, isn't it dear?" The king asks his wife, seeing a kind smile adorn her face.

"Mm, it is. Tanba city maybe peaceful, but nothing is better than arriving back to your own home. What do you think, Jasmine?"

Glancing at her quiet daughter who hadn't said a word since their return. Looking not to happy as she turns her head to look out of the window.

"Jasmine, I know you hadn't had time to explore the city by yourself, but understand that going on your own would make you an easy target if Cynthia isn't with you." Her mother spoke.

Understanding what she was talking about, the princess released a sigh before saying. "I know, mother, but Tanba was secure because of the treaty. And I thought that was enough for me to go alone."

Cynthia had remained in silence and listened to the family's conversation, speaking in her words if needed.

"Even so, Tanba city often get their fair share of troubles from time to time. I'm sorry Jasmine, but until your ready to properly defend yourself Cynthia or any other of the knights will watch you until then when you venture out of the castle."

Given a stare to prove that the conversation was over, Jasmine inwardly sighs before looking back out the window with a propped arm for her head to rest on.

Not seeing the captains saddened gaze for the young princess.

Unbeknownst to them a trio were surveying the carriages movements, seeing that the destination was obviously the city.

...

Olivine Kingdom, Asagi city.

Passing a number of buildings, stalls and conversing people, the cloaked boy was heading for a Mercenaries inn, a place where mercenaries, presumably him, go to rest, relax, talk or find jobs that would pay well, be they Fiend exterminations, kidnapping, bodyguard work, etc.

Even though they are maybe armed like him, they all receive a warning before entering the city, especially those that look like mercenaries. Failure to follow would be that they would be taken in and stripped of their weapons and items even when released.

But all this guy wanted to do was to rest up before taking any jobs.

Keeping up his calm pace, being in no hurry along the way. A loud males voice was seconds heard, passing him in the process.

"The royal families returned, the royal families returned!"

Followed by others that had followed along with people making their way to the gate that they were entering from.

...

As the carriage had made it passed the gate, the occupants were met by the cheers of the people, allowing a path for them to pass on by.

Streamers and confetti were thrown showing them how happy they were for the pain that was made for five years was now gone, because of the army that had caused problems to the city from time to time, along with parts that were linked to the kingdom.

"It seems that the people are happy with the results of the treaty." Cynthia said looking out to some of the faces.

Nodding in agreement to her words, Akio was seeing the same. Feeling somewhat happy for his people, yet it seems that it was a hollow victory as credit should have gone really to whomever had really dealt with the matter to bring this peace treaty.

Noticing her husbands downcast look made the queen worry a little for what was on his mind, but she could ask him when they were alone.

As the guards at the gate were closing it, three black blurring figures swoop in at a remarkable speed, finding time to knock the knights out.

Instead of being in the crowd and watching, he had simply found a place on a tall enough rooftop of a building without being noticed. Staring down at the end of the road to where a short stage was made in the middle of the once empty square, where they think the king would make a speech.

Tilting his head slightly up ahead, sensing something was wrong.

Cynthia had sensed the same and kept an eye out as she assisted the queen and princess out of the carriage. The king, being a user of aura as well, had felt the same thing as the two as he came out to the applauding people.

Armored silver knights with double visored helmets, sheathed swords and a short red cape over their right shoulder baring a symbol. Consisting of a yellow ring and the inside being light blue, a sword was made with the blade facing down with the blade a plain blue and the handle being white with a pair of extended angel wings guard that had a green jewel also stitched on in the center.

Had come out and stood in position in guarding the family with the captain at the front, making their way to the stage, eyes focused on anything that seemed dangerous. The king himself gave a normal look, not wanting to give a hint of trouble to anyone.

Both king and queen gave short waves, while princess Jasmine was trying her best in avoiding the attention. But the cheers and making out some people calling her name was making her red a little.

As the king of Olivine had arrived on stage, the stranger of Asagi city was on look out for the mysterious aura's he had sensed earlier.

His eyes were glowing the same color when he had fought that assassin, searching to see if the users were in the crowd. Searching or rather aura scanning made everything around him gray.

There was a difference when using this, as aura is the spiritual energy of living things there are different kinds depending on the person.

Take a normal civilian he/she carries a faint aura, while one of the knights guarding the king has a lighter more visible aura. Cynthia being the captain, had to be strong and her slightly brighter aura than the knights, same as the king pretty much answers that, but the king's aura showed to be a little more than the captains was.

Therefore a civilians aura shows that they show no signs of producing the skills to use it, while the knights, captain and king show signs of wielding it.

As the three show signs of wielding aura, there are the corrupting kind where if a wielder has that power, then his/her aura would be a darker color and instead of being a brighter color, the strongest is shown with a darker color.

And he had managed to get a glimpse of something dark blue, making him frown, not liking where this was about to go.

FLASHBACK- 2 years ago.

His breathing was slightly heavy as his breath had become visible due to the cold.

Staring down at his fellow assassin, who's life he had taken before he could touch the girl, blood coming out of the blade wounds on his chest, including from his slit throat. His face permanently holding a shocked look with the way his mouth was opened.

Watching as his still body was getting further soaked by the still raining sky's.

Hearing the sobs of the little girl that had moved to her fathers side, hugging his arm after witnessing what had occurred, while the father remained frozen where he was. Being stunned at what the young assassin had done.

"Y..You, you killed him? Why?" Not believing what he had witnessed. As the Guild assassin was about to kill his daughter with a raise of his sword, the young one had struck his back, spun the man by the arm and struck his chest, slitting his throat before any move was made by the other.

And the proof of it was laying there infront of him in the soaked ground.

Silence was what he had answered with apart from his breathing, that slowly came to normal.

Instead he had asked a question of his own. "Do people that abandon the Guild have a reason to?"

Thinking it as a confusing question, but as he held his shivering daughter close, reaching for his sword with his other hand. He had answered his question to buy little time.

"People normally have reasons to do what they have done, leaving the Guild isn't exactly something easy. My reason though, is right here." His gaze looking to his daughters head.

"My wife and I sat to talk that night I returned from a mission about Eliza's future. Saying that I should be alive to see as much of it as I can, suggesting I try and switch my position from an assassin to an archiver. Seeing as how I would have just been gathering information about the region. Except the elders had made their decision final when they had made me what I was then."

A frown dawned on his face at the memory that came to his mind next.

"The only thing we could have done was to run away as quiting would have been impossible with what I have already known. So I left my uniform and only had taken my weapons for protection, and we sneaked out at the quietest night we could have."

Looking at the once strong assassin, noticing that tears were slowly getting mixed with rain.

"Several months later as we ran, higher ranks and lower were after us at the time in the mountains and my wife, gave her life to shielding Eliza as I tried to fight them off long enough."

Shooting his head up, glaring angrily into the un-fazed mask wearer.

"As she died in my arms, she had me make a promise to protect our daughter and keep her safe. So thats why I left! It was in hope to seeing my daughters future with my very eyes along with my wifes, until..." Until he had felt Eliza being quiet for a bit, having him look to the young girl.

Seeing that she may have been unconscious, giving her a gentle shake to try and wake her.

"Eliza, Eliza! Wake up! Oh my god." Feeling the girls forehead as she was gaining a temperature.

As the man had tried to wake her, the forgotten assassin merely watches. Thinking to what he had said to him, viewing his own memories to a certain time when he had met a girl that had told him the words that made him unsure to whether or not to go through with the kill.

2nd FLASHBACK.

It was sometime before his test, a week or two to be exact, the assassin was returning to his home town that was secretly where the Guild headquarters was located, known by only the residence of that very town.

Before he could venture out a mysterious robed girl, same age as him, but her face was hidden by a hood and that she was looking over the edge of the tall building they had both shared.

"Do you think the people have a true reason to die when facing your blade?" She asks him without turning to look at him.

Standing his ground at a fair distance just incase, he explained to her with his answer.

"Those people were picked to die because of the wrongs they were about to commit, a coup d'etat, a war or thievery of objects that could bring destruction. That is the reason for their death, so that none of them could continue with what they had planned."

Seeming to be a useful answer with a nod of her head, but she had something else to say it would seem.

"What about those that care for those people. Such as loved ones, he had family didn't he? I bet they were in tears." Sounding sad for some reason.

It did not affect him though as he remained still with an emotionless look on his masked face. "The mission at hand is what I deal with, not the results they would bring unless it would affect the region."

Hearing a short and empty laugh come out of her.

"The mission, is it only the mission? The Guild has brought up more of a weapon rather than a human from the looks of it." A brow had slightly rose at her knowledge on what she may know about the Guild, listening to her continue.

"I saw what you have done, I stayed and watched as the family discovered his body. You should have seen their reactions. I guess this is the work of the Guild when they send someone without a heart to do the job, especially one around our age."

2nd FLASHBACK END.

Those were the words that had gotten to him, a heart, those without a heart are considered a monster like the people he had swore an oath to kill, while those with a heart are proved to be kind and generous, willing to give others another chance and save lives when they could.

What would that make him really? With the number of people he had taken down over his short life as a guild assassin, it may prove to him as a heartless teenager. Although at times he did come across people that required help from thugs or mercenaries.

Hearing her words pretty much confused him from then on.

"Eliza!"

Snapping him out of his thoughts, he stares at the father trying to get to his feet, but failing due to his injuries and he couldn't heal himself maybe because of a bone out of place.

So if he needed to prove himself on what he truly was, now would be a start.

Sheathing his short blade behind his back, his injuries long since healed because of his aura. He made his way over to the struggling man.

"Hand her to me." He said, getting him to look at him with a glare as if thinking the opposite on what he was trying to do.

"She stayed out in this weather for to long and is running a fever. I'll take her back to the house and come back." He says with truth hinted in his unchanged voice.

Making the man perplexed at what the assassin was offering. Not moments ago he was unsure whether to kill him and his daughter, now he wanted to help? It made no sense to him, but. If it were to save Eliza then...

"Just, make sure she's alright." Handing him the girl and with a nod he watches as the young man had quickly made haste in the direction to the house that was mentioned.

Leaving the ex-assassin to think upon the questions he was going to ask.

FLASHBACK END.

Opening his normal colored eyes after that memory he had, looking down as the king sounded like he was coming to the end of his speech.

So he stood ready, parting his cloak to reveal his gloved hands, holstered weapon, zipped up jacket and straps of his sheath.

".. And so, I hope the peace of this city would last along with the rest of the kingdom!" Hearing final cheers of agreement from the crowd that had heard, followed by the rest.

...

"Do it."

A deep males voice had whispered from a black cloaked figure to another, with a slightly bigger man behind them.

Giving a nod of understanding, the figure had moved with swift speed through the crowd.

Sensing with his Aura eye's that one of them had made a move, he takes out his gun and takes aim, his glowing eyes acting like a targeting scope.

Listening to his people going with a smile. King Akio had thought his words were to be true, until what had happened next had made him freeze in disbelief.

As a cloaked figure had appeared in the air, aiming a white and black short sword/single barreled gun combo weapon at him.

Everyone that saw was in shock and Cynthia had began to move along with the knights. Slowly halting at the sound of a sudden gunshot that echoed throughout the square.

Shocked or disbelief expressions were shown on almost everyone, including the king and especially the family.

Slowly looking down at his unharmed body, then to the stranger, watching as he, presumed with the build, flew a short distance from the stage.

Landing in a slight skidding crouch holding his right bleeding shoulder, an angered expression for his failed attempt.

"Who in the..?"

He spoke as the people behind him had parted to keep their fair distance away from the man.

Hearing a gun poised made him look to the stage in surprise on who was standing there. An unfamiliar 17 year old boy, aiming an odd designed revolver squarely at him, wearing a cloak with the hood off

Revealing his short spiked up raven black hair, that had a short ponytail at the back, a Z on both his cheeks, his skin slightly tanned and hard brown eyes trained on him.

All stood speechless at the young man that had appeared out of nowhere after he had presumably saved their king.

Including the occupants on the stage.

Before Akio could thank him, the mysterious assassin had yelled out to the interferer.

"Who in hell are you, interfering with my task!"

Receiving a scowl along with his reply.

"The one that will judge your fate, and from what it seems. It will be death."

A battle will occur and after that, Ashura or rather Ash, is bound to be the talk of the city when it is over.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

What do you think? Like it says a battle will occur in the next chapter.

The gun Ash wields is similar to the one Train Heartnet uses in Black Cat only without the tassle and shoots aura bullets instead of regular except I have plans for this weapon.

And the gear he wore in the flashback are almost similar to the ones in the assassin's Creed games, just some changes.

Thanks go to Johan07 and Shootingshadows for the inspiration on creating an aura skill manipulation that you read with the Suijou Yaiba.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**

Seems this story is slowly going well, lets see how well it can get with this chapter, and thanks with the reviews, fav's and alerts. Keep em coming and enjoy.

* * *

The Aura Guild Traitor.

Chapter 2.

A trusted mans betrayal.

As the people had began to flee from what was happening, the mysterious assassin's comrades were slowly revealed. Walking towards him as the crowd had gotten less.

Ash kept his gun on the first man that was bold enough to try and execute the king up front, rather than be concealed. Now two others had decided to join his sides.

"It seems you have had a problem." The one that had given the order said, staring up at the boy that had intervened in their job.

"I didn't expect someone like him to turn up out of nowhere." He says with a cold glare from his green eyes to the one that had shot him in the shoulder, which was slowly getting healed. "Damnit, it never took this long. What kind of bullet was that?" Glancing at his slightly bleeding injury.

The knights were in a protective formation on Aimi and Jasmine who were close together, while two were at king Akio's front.

Cynthia stood without question on Ash's right, glaring at the three infront of them. "Who are you and why are you trying to assassinate the king of Olivine!" More of an order rather than a simple question.

Shifting his gaze to the captain of the Aura knights, his dark blue eyes not faltering with the woman, not being nervous in the power of her aura. "That is none of your business to know, captain. We will take our leave if you..."

Being interrupted by a shot from Ash's weapon, the bullet being in the form of aura, passing its target by the side of his head.

"She asked you a question, so answer now while you can." The owner's voice being raised holding no hesitation at all, especially when holding his weapon to them.

The tall quiet one looked muscled and only had his left dark brown eye visible, the other being covered by a black eye patch. He had began to speak with a strong yet a bit low voice. "Looks like we won't be leaving that easily."

Nodding in agreement to his comrades, he said whilst looking at the knights, captain, the royal family and then Ash. "Agreed. Tobai, Nezrin... Take them."

With that they both had thrown off their cloaks revealing themselves fully.

The tall one out of the three, Tobai, had a muscled six pack, with no facial hair, looking about in his thirties. Wearing a dark brown furred collar, opened gray jacket with completely ripped sleeves, same colored pants with a brown belt that has a gray skull buckle, in the shape of of whats to be a bull.

But this one had two pairs of eyes and a pair of horns including a small tipped one on the forehead. Having a supply satchel on the back of his belt.

Black boots with furred gaiters and a pair of silver gloved gauntlets over both hands with small spiked studs on the knuckles and a thin hexagon gray crystal on the back of the hands.

The other one Nezrin, looked 29 or 30 with a pale skin tone, having light blue gelled and combed back hair that was in a ponytail passed his shoulders and a few short strands at the front.

Wearing a black attire of a closed jacket that had a strap round the neck, blue lining going down the zip and flat round padded shoulders that could be noticed, leather gloves and pants. Including boots and a belt that holds his own satchel on his right, including a holster for his weapon that was behind him.

His boots had gaiters with knife compartments on the side and his shoulder was finally healed, leaving a little stain of blood.

Giving his weapon a twirl to see if his arm was properly working, before taking a shot with an aura bullet at the knights that were guarding the king.

Firing his own aura bullet at the other, sending the two flying away from the target. It kind of put them off guard with that, but did not show.

"That should answer your question, Nezrin. It wasn't an ordinary bullet he fired, but an aura bullet." The one still wearing his cloak had said.

Growling at the boy in irritation. "Right now, I just want to take his head off for using it on me." And with that Nezrin shoots off for his target, being Ash.

At the same time Cynthia moves aside, while Ash leaps over him. Nezrin landing on the stage, follows Ash in the same direction. Leaving Cynthia to deal with the other two it would seem.

"Captain!"

Turning her head in time for one of her knights to toss her his sword, seeing as she had no weapon of her own. Successfully catching the weapon by its handle, her head turns to the knights that were guarding Aimi and Jasmine. "Get the royal family to safety!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Glancing to the two that were with the king, giving a similar answer to her.

With their safety already dealt with, Cynthia had leaped off the stage and readied her blade.

...

Letting off a couple of shots had Ash deflect them with his gun, giving Nezrin a few of his own.

Rolling out of the way of them, he aimed his gun and a glowing ring appears infront of the barrel and with a pull of the trigger, not only did the inside light up, but a number of shots came out.

Having Ash to deflect a couple and showing remarkable evasive maneuvering to not get hit by the others. After the attack both of them rushed at eachother, slamming their weapons together. Showing the gun Ash was possessing to be quite strong when struck with the blade.

While locked the two were eye to eye, with Nezrin giving a smirk to his opponent. "A fine looking weapon for someone your age. Care to tell where you got it from!" Pushing him back, going into a jumping downward swing.

Doing this gave Ash the time to not only swap hands but to unsheathe his short blade behind his back. Blocking the coming blade with his own.

Landing on his feet with his sword part still in place, Nezrin was not expecting that. "Your full of surprises aren't you?" Before getting kicked away by Ash's boot, who was still not talking.

...

Flying back from Tobai's fist after they both got away from the stage, Cynthia sideway moves from a swung fist, leaping over after the other had come at her, using his shoulder to get behind him.

Spinning round for a swing, Tobai had done the same with his right fist. Even though nicked, he had successfully knocked the captain back, bringing the other gauntlet in while glowing with dark blue aura along with the crystal in a slight lighter color.

"Aura earth style: Spikers tower!" Smashing his right one to the ground, having stoned spikes explode out in an X style for their target.

Instead of running though Cynthia had her weapon placed infront with both hands gripped tightly, with her eyes closed. Her own aura outlining her body.

"Aura ice style: Arctic waver!" The blade of the sword glows a light blue and with one downward swing, a similar colored wave shot forth for the attack.

Each one it pass' through the attack had turned it to ice. Cynthia then leaps on and off the frozen towers, heading for the one that had summoned them.

Tobai on the other hand had his eye glow a similar color to Ash's Aura eyes but a dark blue with a gray pupil that were slitted unlike Ash's. Clapping his hands as they to had surged with sparks of aura.

Placing them on the ground his gauntleted hands began to merge with the element of stone, making them slightly bulky and the studs becoming sharply pointed.

Pounding his newly made fists together with a grin, looking high as the Aura knights captain came down with a thrust of her sword.

"Aura style: Ishi Genkotsu!" {Stone Fist} Saying it while bringing out a double palm thrust to block the incoming blade, making Cynthia look a little surprised.

'Aura alchemy.'

...

Deflecting another two of Nezrins aura bullets, the two were leaping to the top of one of the buildings to take their battle.

Ash with his blade having a reverse hold on it, blocked the oncoming weapon. Nezrin saw him move his gun underneath his arm and quickly jumps out of the way of the fired shot.

"Your a man of few words aren't you? Then I guess you won't tell me your name, right!" He asks while descending. Ash kept a silent expression on himself, reaching into his right sided pocket.

Raising a brow at what he had in mind, Nezrin saw him took out what looked to be a bullet from the looks of it.

Tossing it slightly he opened the wheel and with expertise, loads the bullet and closes it without a touch. Taking aim Ash had a well placed shot, on Nezrins landing point. Pulling the trigger the bullet came out in an ice blue shot, striking its mark and creating a frozen path on the roof, including short spikes all around.

"An elemental bullet?" Stunned at the sight of the part of the roof that was frozen. Nezrin held the barrel below and released a charged shot, striking to not only get rid of the ice, but caused a big enough hole to land in.

Ash was staring round as his opponent could burst out from any part. He closed his eyes and concentrated, soon to snap open and flip back, in time for a burst of shots to come out from underneath his feet. Continuing his way back as more shots were tearing their way through, trying but failing to hit their mark. Ash however gained a clean aim after the last one had narrowly missed him, taking the shot a few times.

Nezrin had heard them fired, shooting back and creating an opening with his blade. Leaping out with weapon poised, giving off a rapid fire assault with the called on ring.

Transferring some of his aura into his feet when Ash went into a jump, making it over the shots and let loose a few of his own.

Dodging two and knocking the last one away with his blade. Nezrin's eyes began to gain the similar glow as Tobali, and instead of fists his own weapon began to glow.

"Aura style: Kaen shot!" {Blaze shot} Pulling the trigger, the glow of the weapon was channeled into the barrel, letting loose a strong looking flamed shot.

With quick reflexes he holsters his gun and holds out his now glowing hand to summon a barrier before the attack had made contact with an explosion.

...

"Take this!" Tobai shoots both fists forward, having the spiked studs fire like mini projectiles. Causing a great impact once hitting the ground the captain had once stood on as she dodges.

Swiftly slicing a couple of them to tiny specs, Cynthia kept on avoiding getting hit. The shots having kept coming, with no time to launch an attack.

...

Narrowing his eyes to see through the smoke, Nezrin managed to get a glimpse of the erected barrier before the attack had struck.

Narrowed eyes then became wide as he had moved sideways in time for the aura bullet to shoot past him. Eying it with a slight surprised look at the fact that he had almost gotten hit by that.

The smoke finally cleared and Ash was seen loading a bullet in the opened wheel, after closing he took aim, but not at Nezrin. But to Cynthia's own opponent Tobai.

...

Continuously firing his attack Tobai barely heard his companion yell his name, until a faint gunshot was heard and an explosion was caused behind him. Having him cease his attack and flew face down to the ground. The ringing of the explosion entering his ears at being close, ignoring the slight burns he had gained from it also on his arms.

Cynthia was speechless at what had happened, moving her head to where the attack had come from, seeing that it had came from the cloaked stranger.

The one that had remained at the sidelines, still watching the battle, had also looked at Ash with his active Aura eyes, getting a glimpse of the boys power, and what he had saw made his eyes widen in non-belief. While his gaze was still on him, he had sensed a number of faint, strong and yet a stronger aura levels, heading in their directions.

Deactivating his Aura eyes, the man had called out to his allies through telepathy. (Nezrin, Tobai, it is time to go.)

...

Getting the gun/sword wielder to look down in the man's direction with slight irritation at this interruption. (Why? I'm just getting started with this punk!) Speaking in the same way as he.

...

Tobai merely got to his feet as he overheard Nezrins reply, now hearing the other man say. (You idiot, the knights are coming if you weren't too busy to notice. Now re-group!)

...

Getting the man to grit his teeth before glaring at his young opponent, who was staring at him. Sheathing his weapon behind him, he said. "Looks like we have to conclude this some other time." Then disappeared in a flash of blue.

Leaving Ash to not bother in following him, thus putting both his weapons away.

...

Tobai only looked at the Aura knights captain, before he too did the same as his comrade.

The only one left had remained for a bit to assure that his two comrades had indeed escaped. About to do the same, he was stopped by Cynthia's yelling of him to halt. But it was to late, with a simple turn and a wave of his cloak, he was gone in a flash.

Lowering her slowly clenching hand to her side along with her sword wielding one. Her gaze moved to the top of the building where Ash had stood on, seeing him stare on to where the cloaked man once stood.

"Captain Cynthia!"

She heard from an older yet wise voice that spoke out from behind her. Turning to face the owner, she came to the sight of a 42 year old man a bit taller than her, with slight lack of muscle with the look of his clothing. Being a mixture of purple armor with gold lining on the chest, top of the greaves and the tip of his pointed sabaton, spaulders and vambraces. His right hand though he had on a similar colored gauntlet reaching close to the forearm with the hand in the shape of a claw with silver tipped fingers.

Wearing underneath instead of protective chainmail, he had on dark purple clothing, along with a sash that had a bit sticking out on the side.

Having no helmet to show his pale skin and pale black mid length hair and short beard, also showing his gray eyes that held a strong gaze to the Aura knights captain. Wielding a silver metal staff in his clawed hand, that had a small crystal similar coloring to his clothing embedded on top of it.

A stern look was given to Cynthia, that made the blond captain bow at the man. "Sir Yakari, why have you made yourself present?"

Causing the mans eyes to survey to where Tobai's attack had impacted, along to seeing the melting and shattering ice that remained.

"I was arriving to greet the royal family for their return, when I sensed strong aura's about. So I had rushed my way here with my knights, until I had sensed that three of those auras had vanished..."

His sights now being trained to the top of the building to where Ash had remained. Now looking down on them, mostly to the newcomer, and the Aura knights, comprising of seven men, had made themselves known through quick pace, wielding similar swords that the guards who were protecting the family were using.

"And one had remained along with yours."

Hearing this Cynthia had shoot her eyes to where Alister was looking at, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Sir Yakari, are you mistaken of his aura? I don't sense it to be that strong." Was what Cynthia had asked out loud, but in thought. 'Now that he mentioned it. This boy had shown skill against one of them, and the way he appeared wielding that weapon...' Her recalling thoughts were ended by a humorous chuckling sound from the man. Getting her to look with confusion.

"You are quite young to sense aura that is well hidden.. as for me though, I sense he maybe stronger than you seem to think. Never the less, Aura knights!" Said knights had stood at attention awaiting their orders from behind. Cynthia gaining again a confused look, until she saw Alister point to the young fighter with his free hand.

"Arrest that young man, and bring him to the castle for questioning!" As the men gave an acknowledged answer, Cynthia look turned from confused to surprise.

While the knights had moved their captain had to argue with the calm aura user about this. "What is the reason for taking him in? He should be thanked for helping in assisting in the safety of the royal family, not.."

Being interrupted by sir Yakari, with closed eyes to avoid the blonds glare. "And he may hold information about those runaways. For all we know he could be apart of them, and this whole stunt was nothing but a charade just to show that he could not be a part of them."

All other arguments were ceased at the sound of weapons clashing, getting them to look towards the noise.

...

Seeing the soldiers running in his direction, Ash had thought his fight was hardly finished. With short blade back in hand, he had leaped off to the ground to save them the trouble.

Their trained eyes followed the boy landing with a single roll, then shoots off towards them, with a reverse grip on his weapon.

Knocking the closest out of the way with spinning jump kick before he could unsheathe his weapon. Ash parried to the side from one that had reacted quicker with his weapon, then again had crouched down from a swing.

Spinning round he shot upward with a swing of his own, having the knight to move back from it, almost getting a scratch to the armor on his chest.

A twirl of his sword in time to block an incoming blade with both hands on the hilt. Glancing at another that was about to move in with his weapon, he had pushed forward on the knight then slid himself out of the way to the side of the downward swing that almost got him.

Getting in a stance as he backed away slowly from the oncoming soldiers. Ash had kept his eye on any who would come more closer than the other. As he was about to make a getaway, something strong had binded him. Looking down he found himself tied up with aura, following it to the source, seeing that it had came from the man that was standing next to Cynthia.

With a frown to the now struggling Ash, he had his eyes glow for a second to tighten his captives aura binds.

With eyes closed tight and teeth shown to be clenched, he tried his best to break free, about to use his own power to get himself free. Hearing the man yell out to the knights that were slowly closing in.

"Place the collar around his neck!"

Some of them had sheathed their swords and while two took a hold of him by the shoulders, another had come up from behind holding a clear flat crystal with a tiny faint blue core in the center, being attached to a slightly curved plate device. Placing it on the back of his neck, it reached round from both sides and securely locked at the front.

Where that tiny core had filled up with swirling aura on the inside and the result it gave to Ash. Well, he felt like that he couldn't use any of his aura because of it. As if it were sealed away temporarily.

'An aura restraining collar.' He thought at recognition to the device he was now wearing.

Seeing that the boy may now be helpless, Alister had released his hold on the boy. Allowing the aura lasso to become nothing but particles, and that the guards would take care of the rest.

"Sir Yakari, won't you reconsider? This person had assisted in the protection in the royal families safety and should..." Unfortunately for Cynthia repeating herself to him showed the same result.

Turning away from her and the soldiers that were taking away his weapons, he had said to her in a neutral gaze to the front. "I am sorry captain, but I stand to what I had already said. The boy will be questioned, and I attend to find answers. If they are the right kind then he is free, if not then..." Keeping himself quiet as he had begun to make his way back to the castle, along with the marching knights and restrained Ash.

Cynthia could only watch with concern for him at what may happen while being questioned by the man known as Alister Yakari.

While Ash only looked down, a pretend look of a crestfallen face. While in his mind, it was a lot different. 'I'll play along with this and see where it will go.' An unnoticed glare was made as Ash was being led in the same direction as the others. But it mostly went to the man that had stopped him from escaping, asking himself of the strange feeling he was getting from him.

...

Asagi city- Mikan castle.

After arriving safely to the castle and hearing about the results of the fight, king Akio had asked Alister to see him in the throne room.

Located in the center three floored building, that had a beautiful garden which had a good view from the small balcony's from the bedrooms, including a few for guests. The center building also contained the aura mages lab and room, including one for the captain of course.

There was also an armory, storage room for both supplies and confiscated weapons, a conference room, bathrooms, dining room, including kitchen that enters the main hall at the front door, an attached medical building was constructed on the left and on the right the castles own blacksmith.

Normally blacksmiths are used to construct shields, swords and others. But with the existence of aura materials and discovery of newer weaponry, blacksmithing had been taken to new levels.

The front of the castle near the gates held the courtyard for training for the knights and a stable where they keep the horses. Including a spare armory containing ammunition and other weapons. For the soldiers that have no homes a barracks were made for both men and women, both linked to a mess hall.

Within the throne room being big like any other that could hold its own meetings with a small number of soldiers. Its walls decorated with some yellow flags that had gold lining and tassle, the kingdoms symbol being in the middle.

{I'm using the badges as the symbol for the kingdoms, all I could think of than designing my own.}

The windows having its red curtains opened and in the four corners were tall torch stands including a candled chandelier in the center of the ceiling. At the front where the king had sat on his throne, there was another on his right for his wife and a slight smaller one for his daughter.

Akio sat in his, with his attire changed to dark brown royal robes that had a white thin furred collar, with a silver chained gold circular medallion that had the kingdoms symbol on it. Wearing lighter colored shoes and black pants underneath.

Standing before the king was Alister in his same attire as before. Though friends, he had shown the same respect to Akio like the knights and citizens despite his objections to it after what they had been through.

"I understand your thinking of the cities safety, Alister. But are you sure it was wise to keep that young man in the dungeons below?" The king asks.

Standing firm with staff in hand, ignoring the kings rolling eyes as he still spoke out. "It is a precaution king Akio. I sensed the boy showing to be strong with his aura and didn't want to take the chance of him maybe being apart of the trio that had tried to take your life."

Giving him a nod in understanding to it, before Yakari had continued with reassurance in his voice. "I will see through his mind at some point, to see if he is innocent or not. If he is the first then he will go free. Unfortunately I have things to do and couldn't settle them while you were away."

Yet another nod from Akio, this time having something to say. "Understood, at least put him in the tower dungeon, I would like to speak to him at some point to thank him."

"Yes sire." Was his response giving a short bow, he spun round to the door, beginning to walk out. Hearing his friend say to him before exiting the room. "Were friends Alister, so you don't have to call me that you know!"

Making said man to give a humorous smile without turning back.

...

Asagi city- Mikan castle- Jasmines bedroom.

Like most princess' Jasmine had her room made the way she liked it.

Being on the left side was a bed with an ocean blue quilt with wave designs with a light blue pillow, on the right side of her bed was a nightstand with a drawer and on the left side was a bookshelf with a number of books, a mixture of stories and learning.

On the opposite side was a work desk that had paper, some white quill pens in small ink jars, with a single candle stick holder that had the stick of wax untouched by heat and the chair that had raised sides but no back and a cushioned seat. A wardrobe was placed on the left containing her things and a life size mirror was placed on the right.

A dark gray plain carpet for her floor and a door that leads to her personal bathroom. Her glass balcony door was closed with open black curtains that were held by a strap, hooked to the wall on the sides, letting the sunlight in on the princess who hadn't bothered to change.

Lying on the side of her bed facing the door, holding a framed picture in her hands. Though not rightfully colored, it showed a picture of her two years younger, being with a 14 year old year old girl. Both wearing dresses and enjoying themselves at a garden it would seem near a fountain with a smile as they face the camera. An arm round eachother showing how happy they were.

Staring at the picture, thinking back to when it was taken. 2 years ago being in one of the kingdoms in Sinnoh with her mother on vacation, she had met a friend in the daughter of the queen.

She was like her but the girl in the picture had it worse than her. Not only protected by her guards, but she was not allowed outside her home town due to the dangers on the outside.

The thought of her friend being in that position had saddened her, making her release a sigh. Wishing she could find a way to help, but couldn't unless...

Shaking her head of the thought, besides it was her job to do it not Jasmines.

Standing up now, she made her way to her desk, putting the picture down at the end. Giving it a glance along with a smile.

Then her thoughts had driven to what had happened today with the assassin's that had tried to kill her father, but was saved by that stranger. 'I wonder who he was?' Was just one of the questions that went through her mind.

...

Mikan castle- Dungeon.

Down below in one of the cells of the dark candle lit dungeon, dripping water could be heard but some of the sounds of the prisoners were drowning it out at times.

Ash had sat on the wooden bed looking up at the ceiling, his cloak taken from him incase of any concealed weapons. Along with his gun, short blade, knives, sheath, elemental bullets, smoke bombs, pouch with money in it and his gloves.

Leaving him with what he had left with his jacket unzipped, revealing his black vest, including the collar still around his neck, keeping his aura from being used.

"Psst, hey you."

Opening his eyes in a glare to the man that was in the next cell. Laying on a similar bed, his head aimed to the ceiling with a bored looking expression.

Looking about someone in his early thirties, maybe 31 or 32 a bit muscled, having messy navy blue hair and gray colored eyes. Wearing a gray short sleeved shirt with short legged same colored trousers and a red sash completely tide round his waist.

Having on his feet nothing but dirty white socks, and on his left upper arm was a tattoo of a neatly drawn and painted whats to be a black tigers head with red stripes and glaring green eyes, having its mouth opened, showing its sharp teeth.

Not paying attention to Ash's glare by keeping his gaze up. Ash notices at a glimpse that the man was wearing the same collar as him, therefore he is a user of aura as well.

"What did they stick you in here for?" Beginning to ask with nothing any better to do.

Keeping a sharp eye on the other prisoner, he might as well answer, with a short shrug. "Saved the king from getting killed, then later got arrested for who knows what, I wasn't exactly told."

With a raised eyebrow, the man had only turned his head to get a second look at the newcomer, chuckling in the end at the sight. "Your kidding right? You, save the king, you look, what sixteen?"

"Seventeen."

Shrugging as an apology, placing his hands at the back of his head before looking back up

"Sorry pal, its been rather boring. I'm here for using my aura on some punks that were trying to mug some people. Taught them a lesson before the guards took me in and taken my things." Letting out an amused laugh at the memory of it, till something dawned on him. Looking again at Ash, still with that same glaring expression.

"Hold on, save the king? Who would want to kill him, the guy is pretty much loved by the whole city and parts of the kingdom that he controls."

All Ash did was shrug with no words added to it.

Sighing at the boys lack of communication, aiming his sights at the restraining collar around his neck. Hard in believing that what his reason for being in the dungeon was true, and being that age to use aura, he must have been tough to take on to even save king Akio.

"Hey boy!"

Both glanced at the door to Ash's cell, seeing two less armored guards than the knights, having on a light yellow brigandine that had a gold lined crest on the left of the chest in the shape of a shield, the inside was plain yellow with the kingdoms symbol in the middle.

A sheathed normal sword on their leaning belt, with chainmail, metal greaves, sabatons and vambraces. Not forgetting the spangenhelm on his head.

What Ash was really eying though was the keys he was using to unlock his door, preferably the one that had a clear crystal fixed on.

Once the door was opened they both came in, noticing that the second had a pair of chained cuffs in hand. "Your lucky today, because king Akio wants you moved to the dungeon in the tower." The guard with a black growing stubble and hazel eyes had said to him.

Before the second had walked to him holding the cuffs, this one being an inch or two taller than the other, having shaved and blue eyes.

When he was close Ash had quickly shot off the bed, pushing passed the man and got immediately held back by the other. Struggling against him, managing to get the ring of keys off his hand into his.

Knocking him back, a swinging reverse kick to the side of his shoulder. Then a hard one placed to his chest with the same leg, sending him to the wall between two of the cells behind him.

Working with the keys he payed no heed to the other soldier. Grabbing him with a wrapped arm, attempting and succeeding in getting the keys off him.

Trying to get his arm off without any success. In the end with help from his recovered comrade, the cuffs were on and Ash was led out by the two. With some of the other prisoners taunting the boy on not having much luck there.

Except for the person that had talked to him, staying in his position. Closing his eyes after watching the show.

"Nice try." Was all he said, deciding on getting some sleep.

...

Asagi city- Underground domain.

Meanwhile underneath the city, where the poor and unfortunate would reside when they could not do much up above. It was also a place where the kings men would not go unless needed.

Therefore passing poorly made houses and barbecuing stalls, helping to ignore the smell coming from some of the inhabitants, many drainage pipes were high above. Plus there being a river of sewer water about some other parts. And being used as light were lighted aura stones encased in either standing posts or lanterns, having lucky to have a deal of users to help, not knowing what would be below to ignite with a simple match.

Nezrin and Tobai were following their still cloaked comrade, ignoring the glances of some.

"I still think we should have stayed, those knights wouldn't stand a chance against us." Nezrin boasts, sounding sure of himself.

"Maybe, but we still have a job to do. Executing the king was a mere diversion whether we succeeded or not." The man had said after they took a turn down an empty path way, littered with wooden boxes and some other mess.

"Whatever. As long as I get the guy that shot me in the shoulder, then I wouldn't give a damn." Clutching his shoulder that still had the hole despite the injury already healed.

"Patience Nezrin, you'll get your chance."

"Hah! This guy patient, thats a good one." Tobai says letting out a short laugh, with Nezrin glaring back at the tallest one of them.

"At least I wasn't getting myself faired by a woman. I bet the captain was going soft on you, Tobai." Giving a smirk without turning. After that the two had stopped to glare at one another, looking ready for a fight.

"Thats enough, were going to finish the real task at hand. So I want you two ready for whoever we face, not eachother." Both had reluctantly nodded not wanting to get him mad, knowing on what he can do.

The trio had made it to the end, where they came across a doorway covered with a deep red blanket that was slightly ripped.

Before getting closer to it the two had stopped after he had, sensing the reason why. Especially when that reason had walked out to meet them.

Coming out wearing a black hooded robe, his eyes hidden by the lowered hood, sleeves being long enough to hide his hands. Except for the one wielding the staff.

"What do we owe the pleasure of our employer visiting us in a place like this?" He asks the robed man, the other two only stood with their ears out to listen. Their previous argument forgotten with the looks they gave.

"Only to find out if everything is going according to plan. Despite the interruption you faced with the king."

Stepping forward with a glare to their employer, Nezrin said with a raised fist. "That was a setback, distraction or not I'll get that punk back!"

Nodding to the outburst not really caring about it though, he watches as the cloaked one silenced Nezrin. Turning his attention back to him to speak. "Will be on time for tonight, we only have half a crate left, but will finish."

A nod came to him, starting to walk up to him, till he was infront of the three.

"As long as I have your cooperation, and that the plan pulls through without any interruptions. And as for that boy, there is no worries of him being in the way."

The three had parted so that the person could walk on by, once he got to the end he had spoken. "When the time is right I will awaken them. So be sure to wear the bracers I had given you." With that he had made his leave, having the trio look on with no other words being said.

...

Mikan castle- Dining room.

As the sun began to set, the royal family was sat to dinner as the king had not finished with some of his duties. Therefore he intends to spend some time with them as best he could.

The room held a dining table a bit big for just three people, used for party guests or ones that came for meetings. A few candle chandeliers hung above them, lighted enough to illuminate the room along with a few of the non glassed windows assisting with the wooden shuttered doors still open.

It was pretty much plain, kind of big with a statue on the opposite side of the room where the double doors were, behind the queen. Of a woman in knights armor with feather designed besagews, that had the Olivine kingdoms symbol inside the circle and a barbute helmet with a small horn on the forehead tucked under her left arm, her other holding a raised sword.

Her upper legs were bare apart from the fitting shorts and skirt and having short sleeves for her upper arms. Her face sculptured to match her beauty, with long braided hair and straight cape with a short flick. It stood on a size able pedestal due to its height and design, with a bronze plaque that had contained her name.

Angelina "Angel" Corterra.

Steel warrior of the aura knights clan.

"I think Alister is maybe a bit too focused into his work. After all, that boy seemed strong but I don't think he was dangerous if he had saved you." Akio's wife had said, taking a bite out of her salad.

"Even so, I have asked one of the maids kindly to deliver some food to him. It is the least I could do. Unfortunately, there was some work left for me to take care of, so I couldn't meet him in person."

Sensing some depression in her fathers voice, wondering why. Jasmine had decided to ask from the opposite side of her mother.

"Is something wrong, father?" Asking with a tilt of her head with little confusion.

Looking over to her with a reassured smile. "I'm just thinking of something thats all, darling." Both going back to their food, though thoughts had entered their minds on the same subject. Akio with worrying on the boy, and Jasmine wondering if he was the one on her fathers mind.

...

Mikan castle- Tower dungeon.

The place was interesting considering it was supposed to be a place for prisoners, but I guess when the king wants to see someone, he would want them to feel comfortable.

Having a comfy bed with a nightstand that had a double candle stick holder with the waxed sticks in them. A work desk near the barred window that had a stool underneath and a door leading to a bathroom.

Ash had laid on the bed with hands un-cuffed and jacket placed on the desk. Staring up at the ceiling with one hand behind his head, the other, holding the key with the crystal he was eying that the guard once had.

Whilst working with the keys he had the time to take that one and placed it on the inside pocket while 'trying' to break free from the other.

The only question was when was the right time to use it, and how to find his items if he succeeded in getting free.

Hearing talking from outside the door, made Ash hide the key underneath the mattress before hearing the door being unlocked. Being metal it gave a slight sound when opening, seeing a maid walk in with a tray of food.

"The king had asked me to deliver you some food." The young looking woman had said, looking in her twenties, having her black hair tied into a rolled bun, her eyes being a deep blue. Most guys would say she was pretty, but Ash had simply no thoughts of that sort of thing with what he had been through.

Simply staring at her then the tray, looking back up to the ceiling without a word. So she went over and placed it on the desk, moving the jacket aside. Giving the boy a bow before leaving, the echo of the door closing shut as the room had remained quiet.

...

Mikan castle- Alister's lab.

This room looked littered with work, tables that have bottles and beakers with chemical liquids, papers about with equations and other notes, shelves in both sides of the circular room, even a crystal ball and various laboratory equipment.

Hanging on the walls were 5 cages containing black demonic winged ravens with small pointed ridges going from the top of their heads to near the start of their tails, red demonic eyes and a small sized red crystal ball embedded in their foreheads.

Lighted aura stones were fixed around the room for light, though not much. And the slightly tall room looked like it held something else in the dark ceiling.

Alister with his staff and armor to one side on a headless mannequin, still wearing his claw gauntlet with a white lab opened robe that had a hood. Putting the finishing touches on his creation, implanting some of his aura into it, until it began to glow a mixture of blue and purple becoming a darker purple.

A smirk came to his face at the sight of it being complete. Taking it into his hands to admire it more.

"It is almost time."

...

Asagi city.

Night had come and the three had finally completed the task that they were given and were awaiting for the sign on top of one of the short tower like buildings.

Both Nezrin and Tobai were seen with black slightly bulked bracers on their right arm, having gray swirls and lines all about, converging on the side into a circle where a dark crystal was embedded.

The third still wearing his cloak also wore his own and the three ended up waiting.

...

Mikan castle- Tower dungeon.

She knew she was supposed to be in bed and not wandering the castle grounds, on her way in the direction of the tower dungeon. But she was still a little curious on the person they had locked up in there.

Making sure to wear a warm gray jacket for the slight drop in temperature in the night.

Making sure she had hidden from the guards on duty, especially from Cynthia since she was on patrol tonight at the castle. Continuing on when the coast was clear, her destination in sight.

...

After the maid had collected the tray sometime ago she had found the 'prisoner' in the same spot when leaving.

Now he had the key back in hand and was about to make his move after he had gained the right amount of sleep. Being stopped at the sound of the surprised tone of the guard.

"Pr..Princess Jasmine! What are you doing here?"

Causing the raven black haired boy to raise a brow at the door, listening to the rest.

"I thought it would be alright to thank the person that had saved my father." Noticing the hopeful tone in her voice.

Another voice probably the second male guard had begun to say in response. "I'm sorry your highness, but as a prisoner it would be in your safety to not see him. There was a report that said that he tried to make a runner from the dungeons."

Getting Ash to roll his eyes, if he wanted to escape he would have done it long since leaving his cell.

"Pleasssee. I promise not to tell father or captain Cynthia if thats what your worried about." Her hopeful tone now turned to a beg from the sounds of it.

Silence was then heard until a sigh from one of them was faintly sounded. "Alright, but not to long, were about to end our shift and we don't want the replacements to report us."

Hearing a thank you from the princess, then followed by the door being unlocked. Ash had hid the key under his pillow before the door had opened to reveal yet another girl that would get mens attention, and yet this one didn't get a reaction from Ash either.

"If there is any problems, give a loud knock to the door." One of the guards behind had whispered, both wearing like what the dungeon guards had.

Giving a nod then hearing the door close, not seeing the unsure looks that were given to her. Leaving the two alone to talk.

An already bored expression was given to her by him, turning his head to its previous place. Jasmine had thought of him being rude with the way he was already acting, giving a frown that had gone unnoticed.

None the less she went on to what she came to say. "I... I came to thank you. For saving my father, if you hadn't then..." Feeling herself getting nervous on continuing, but she pretty much voiced on what she wanted to say. Even though unsure if the person she was thanking looked like he was asleep.

...

Meanwhile with the time now come, Alister was walking the corridors to see the king on the first floor to the kings study, so that he could take him to the throne room for a word.

Upon entering the room through the finely made wooden door, seeing the man working at his desk on some paperwork that was left.

The room was surrounded by bookshelves with books littering the shelves, of politics, law, and others, including ones that are not in the library, ones that are to the kings knowledge.

Mini aura stones adorned the chandelier above and a ladder on wheels was against one of the shelves. The desk was in the center of the room with a window at the end behind him and two extra chairs infront of it.

A circular red carpet was underneath the desk on the wooden floor, having yellow trims around it and circular markings on the inside.

Akio sat with his head down with a hand over his forehead in deep thought, until he heard Alister clear his throat, getting the kings attention. Startling him out of his thoughts and look up to the man.

"Oh, Alister, its you. Why are you here, something you'd like to talk about?" Seeing the man was still dressed as he last saw him.

Giving his friend a pleasant smile to show nothing wrong. "It's nothing," Till he gave a look of seriousness. "But there is something I need to discuss with you urgently." His work forgotten so that he could listen to what he had to say. "I'm listening."

Looking out the door both ways before looking back at him, seeing a brow raised. "Not here incase, how about the throne room where there is privacy."

Confusion was on the king, wondering what Alister had to say to want it to be private, though with a shrug he accepted and both had made the move out.

...

Asagi city.

A couple of minutes had gone and the dark crystals on their bracers had began to react with swirling purple aura.

"It has begun." The cloaked one had said as he and the two had stared at this.

...

It was a calm night in the city of Asagi with the aura stones lighted on the tall posts. But with tonight it proved it would have changed for the future.

Various parts had glowed in purple, soon followed by a short number of explosions, then the people screaming in terror as it has begun.

The fate of Asagi city and soon probably the entire kingdom of Olivine has started.

...

Mikan castle.

Cynthia was on top of the south wall of the castle with a sheathed sword that had a red rapiers hilt that has a silver three ringed styled guard, made to take a normal blade. Hearing the faint explosions, curious on what was happening, until a guard from below had shouted to her.

"Captain!"

Looking down to him then to what he was staring in shock at, made her do the same. Marching from out of nowhere were what looked to be gray clad plain armored looking knights, except there was something wrong.

They looked the same apart from their lower arms being in the form of various looking weaponry as well as holding them, including strange looking ones. Their heads were made of metal and in the form of skulls with a pair of medium fangs, with glowing purple eyes including when they eventually open their mouths.

"What in the name of..." Cynthia had begun to say before one of them lets out a deathly hollowed yell.

Without any word Cynthia unsheathes her sword, looking at the men that were with her so far. "Alert all knights, we are under attack! I repeat, alert all knights, immediately!"

...

Mikan castle- Tower dungeon.

His eyes snapped open making him shoot up from the bed, startling the princess who was still there.

"Is something wrong?" Watching as he shoots to the window to see what was going on outside.

Telling that there was something wrong, but not sure what with the collar around his neck. With a frown, he turns from it and made his way to the bed. Jasmine kept on staring, seeing him somehow take out the key to his collar from under the pillow.

A gasp escapes her and the princess had made her move for the door, giving it the right amount of force for her knocking.

"Guards! Guards!"

It went unnoticed by him as Ash had placed the crystal on the back of the collar, allowing it to unlock and release itself from his neck. In time for the two to enter with swords drawn.

Surprise had came to them at the sight of the boy with both key and collar in hand. "How did you...!"

But before he could finish asking, the raven haired Ash had said in a serious tone and a stern look, feeling his aura usage returning to him. "No time to ask questions, there seems to be a problem outside."

Both men had glanced at one another, keeping Jasmine between them incase.

Sensing the number of dark aura's outside and the number of users fighting back. "Seems that the castle is under attack.

...

Mikan castle- Throne room.

The two had arrived at their destination, unaware of what was happening on the outside.

Alister had walked up to the throne before turning to face a confused looking Akio. "Alister, what is going on that needs to be discussed here?"

Instead of answering him though, said man had given a plain emotionless look, before the door behind Akio had exploded to pieces and in marched a deal number of the identical knights, wielding weapons that were either in hand or in place instead of a lower arm.

Akio was stunned at the sight of them, as if staring at metal living corpses, surrounding him, and not the unmoved person infront of his gaze right now.

"Alister!"

His emotionless features soon turned to a grin, as not only did his eyes turn into a dark purple aura eyed state, but also a circular glow that had occurred from within his chest and had showed. "Isn't it obvious my dear friend? This is the start of the future of Olivine kingdom, starting with the fall of Asagi city!"

As Alister lets out a loud maniacle laugh with arms spread that echoed throughout the room, Akio had only stared in disbelief at the person that he had thought to be known as his best friend.

...

Olivine kingdom- Asagi city.

Smoke had risen in various parts with all mobilized soldiers fighting back as best they could against the unknown army. Fires able to be seen in the skies and when close, you could hear the sounds of terrified civilians, fighting soldiers, roars from the creatures and generals and lieutenants giving or following orders along the sounds of gunfire and attacks being launched.

Tonight has truly been the mark as a nightmare upon Asagi city, a nightmare that the people hope that a good outcome will come out of all this.

End of chapter 2.

* * *

A thought came to me to have Alisters plan unfold and fail in this chapter, but then I thought that would have been to quick and easy. So it came out this way instead. Review on what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**

Good to see this story doing well, plus I'm on a roll this week with my stories. One new one, a story now back on with a new chapter and this. Whats next? Whoever was waiting for this it paid off, cause here we go with the next chapter of The Aura Guild Traitor.

* * *

The Aura Guild Traitor.

Chapter 3.

Olivine's fall, Alister Yakari's dark secret.

Mikan castle- Throne room.

King Akio had stood frozen in place, shocked to what was infront of him. His best friend Alister Yakari was facing him infront of his own throne. His eyes moving round at the strange knights that had circled him upon entering. Their purple glowing eyes trained on him with weapons that were either in hand or fixed on instead of a lower arm, some having strange looking weapons.

"What do you think of my creations, Akio?" Hearing Alister's question, made the king give a glare to the man that he thought was his friend. "What do I think? More like what in the name of aura are they?"

With a small smile Alister had moved his gaze from one to the next, giving his answer. "They are mere obedient soldiers, that I have spent my time creating." A shake of Akio's head and the king clenched one of his fists. "To do what exactly?"

With eyes half lidded as the mage grew tired of repeating himself for the second time. "I had already told you, majesty. To bring destruction to the city you fought to protect through peaceful talks from time after time like your father did. Was that any better?"

It only increased the rage boiling inside of him. Summoning the aura that had engulfed his fist, it soon burned like a flame. "I will not allow that at all!" Charging forth with a yell of rage at the calmed man.

...

Mikan castle.

Cynthia had clashed with one of the blades of the invaders, the blade itself being connected to the limb of her opponent. Gritting her teeth at it, pushing it back followed by a swing that had cut a part of its arm, but no blood had come out of it.

Instead after it had stumbled, it regained its footing and the injury had immediately healed and fixed with a purple glow.

It had surprised the captain after witnessing it. A turn of her head in time to parry from an arm wielding sword, now having two to deal with.

Archers from the top of the wall had released their arrows onto their targets exposed necks and legs. But they proved useless as they were easily pulled out and tossed aside as the same thing had happened to the one that Cynthia had struck.

Whilst surprised they payed no attention to the spherical aura projectiles that shot at them, allowing them to be easy targets as they were blown up with a yell. The ones that had launched them were just two, having their lower right arms in the form of easy wielding cannons that launch aura as what was witnessed.

All soldiers that were within the castle, including those that were off duty were mobilized to fight. With no signs of prevailing. The enemy maybe harmed like humans, but they possess the the skill to heal from any wound, except when a limb is removed. But they had still kept going, even if they had lost a leg or both arms, as if they were the un-dead.

...

Asagi city.

A helmet less Aura knight, revealing to be a short haired blond woman, had assisted a little girl to her mother before rushing back into battle along with her comrades. Being the same invaders as the ones that were attacking the castle, possessing the same as them in weapons and healing.

The buildings around them were burning with debris about certain parts, including motionless bodies, none of them being the unknowns.

...

Even Nezrin, Tobai and the cloaked man had entered the assault.

Firing his stoned fist studs at the soldiers that had come to face him. Blocking a couple of swords with both of them, pushing them back, he slams his fist into one then the other, sending them flying.

Nezrin had a grin on his face as he lets loose a rain of aura bullets that had pierced the normal knights armor, even letting out a blaze shot on some of the buildings.

Still wearing his cloak the last member had demonstrated his skill and power, in the manipulative use of fire and wind. Unsure of if he wields a weapon of his own. With his Aura eyes active, the un-named man claps his hands together, allowing the aura to surge through. When parting a miniature tornado of both wind and fire had formed.

With one more clap he had shot both hands forward and sent a strong blast that not only destroyed a building or two, but also a few soldiers ended up incinerated for being in the way.

It goe's to show that tonight may have indeed marked the end for the once peaceful city, cause it may only just begun.

...

Mikan castle- Tower dungeon.

After Ash had told them about the castle being attacked, the four of them were soon met by a number of the unknowns that had already killed to get their way through to where they were now.

The two men were holding them back as best they could, but the demonic soldiers only pushed forward. Ash looked calm yet curious about these creatures, while Jasmine who stood behind him a little frightened at the intruders.

Pushing the one he had clashed with into some of the others, the slash wound he had given earlier was immediately fixed up. And continued forward along with the ones behind it.

Shocked at the fast healing affect it had, he along with his partner had stepped back in a guard stance.

"Step back."

Both had looked back at the boy perplexed at what he just said. But their answer came when his eyes had glowed and hands had clapped with an echoing sound, watching the hands spark with aura.

Doing as he had said, Ash placed both of them to the wall on his left. Doing so a number of stoned spikes had shot out, impaling a great deal of them to the opposite wall. The weird thing about it was that there was no blood at all, and they were struggling to break free from the looks of it.

Shocking the three while Ash had bravely looked a little closer for an inspection, staring into one pair of eyes. Moving away as it tried to snap at him. "Hand me your sword." Holding his hand out without turning.

Giving the other a glance of unsureness about this, they looked at the princess behind them. Seeing both wanting her decision on this, from the looks of it they didn't have much time. So she gave a slow nod.

The one on the right handed him the sword, then watched what he was doing. Keeping his eye on one of them, feeling the weight of the weapon as he grasped it. Ash had given the strange knight a second look before thrusting the blade through the eye, feeling it hit something and feeling it had shattered something.

The purple glow now gone and the knight had became limp. "As I thought." He muttered, removing the sword, the three behind him surprised at this.

Handing the weapon back while explaining to them. "I struck the body but left the head intact. Something is inside there thats making the whole body work." Hearing a yell they had looked behind the trapped bunch to see others were climbing on over their comrades, making their way over.

"Time to go." Ash had said at the sight of them, the others having nothing to argue. Except that they were blocking the only way out. Ash had made his way to the metal door to clap his hands along with the glow of his eyes, placing them on the door, the aura had surged into and when pulled back with one hand he created a metal bo staff.

Not strong or aura usable but it was all he got to work with besides stone. Seeing as they were getting closer, they had no choice but to head up.

Being a little bit more high thankful for that, and seeing a few of the rooms opened up gave Ash a hiding spot idea. "In here!" Entering and closing the door after the other three were inside, this room had looked exactly like the room Ash was in. And like all prison cells, there was no way out.

"Any other ideas in that head of yours?" One had asked glancing out of the hole to see if any of the enemy knights had passed.

It didn't seem he was listening though, looking round the room to see if he had anything to work with. Making his way to the wall, placing his newly acquired staff aside so he would be able to clap his hands once again with glowing eyes.

Placing them on the wall a light had shown in a wide circle, creating a big enough hole. Looking down to see that they would obviously be killed if they would jump and there wasn't any place close to jump to due to the guards with their armor.

Clapping once again with a surge of aura, Ash had placed them on the edge of the outer wall. Creating a stone platform, planning on using it as a way down.

"Taken cared of, get on." Motioning them to get on with the soldiers checking to see if it was safe first. About to tell the princess that it was safe to get on. Till the next thing they knew, they were already descending, without the other two.

Ignoring what they were saying about the princess, he just sends them down without a second of bringing it back up. "The more people on that the slower it might have been. So it might as well be two by two." Saying to Jasmine who was also looking over the edge. Being a bit shaky at how high they were, not saying a thing in response.

The banging on the door was a good or bad signal in telling them that they were found. Taking the staff in one hand, Ash had no time to send it back up. So taking the staff in hand, then, in surprise with Jasmine, wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you planning?" Not seeing anything reasonable way of getting down. But he kept silent and closed his eyes, knowing that the nearest building was further away. Focusing his aura into his feet till they were glowing, he was about to move when he had a thought and eyed the staff. If aura was transferred into a weapon that was not made of aura intaking material, what would happen?

So in doing so the weapon began to glow but bolts of aura began to resonate uncontrollably. Wasting no time, Ash had tossed it close to the bashing door, before picking up the princess into his arms with a small shriek from her.

Readying himself by moving back a bit, just as the door had collapsed with a loud thud. Ash had already made a run, when to the edge, not only did he launch himself but as the creatures entered. The staff gave off one last jolt before the whole room exploded along with as many as those things that were caught in the blast.

Ignoring the screaming and slight increased hold on him from the girl. Ash couldn't get into one of the non big enough windows, so he used one hand to grab a ledge that was close. Finding it tricky with the added weight and with one hand. "Place your arms around my neck!" He said while trying to keep his hold. Doing as she was told, placing them round him in a tight enough hold. She could feel him struggling to move his hands, probably to do what he did before.

Managing in succeeding to use his Aura alchemy to have the ledge he had a grip on to lower like a lift, as best it could to the ground.

The guards below watched this happening, fearing for the princess' safety by allowing her life to be in the prisoners hands. As they watch on, they did not pay attention to the creatures that had spotted them, until one of them lets out a roar. Readying their weapons after seeing that 10 of them were coming for them, each one wielding a metal spiked club or a sword. Half of them had their free hand, or what was supposed to be a hand, fashioned into a three barreled bladed launcher.

Staring down and noticing the trouble they were in, Ash had glared as best he could and thought that the length they have reached was good enough. "Hold on." Bracing himself before pushing off the now halted ledge, and having them both fall the rest of the way.

As Jasmine closes her eyes tight, Ash had his glowing. Bringing his right arm back as the other had wrapped around the girl. "Aura wind style: Call of the whirlwind!" Shooting forward to summon a powerful gust of wind to make their landing a lot more safer.

Having it impact on two of the enemy knights, having them collapse face down. Successfully landing on their feet, Ash could see one of the guards pushing back a sword wielder and the avoiding getting hit by a club.

Staring down at the two slowly getting up, he picked up a discarded sword from the enemy. Simply raising it and without hesitation, beheaded one, followed by the other after the first had slumped back down.

Jasmine only stared round in shock and disbelief at the small fires that were made, part of the walls that were damaged or destroyed. Not paying attention to the fighting that was still on. Or to the sword knight that had came from behind, ready to end her life.

Hearing a clanging sound made her snap out of it and look behind to see Ash was holding the creature back with the taken sword. Glaring at the knight, he pushed it back after a boot to its gut. Thrusting it through its torso to have it to go even further, not being done. Ash had leaped onto the blade and brought both arms cupped over his head, calling forth a sphere of aura.

Bringing it down onto its skull head, having the damage done with an explosion, leaving behind another motionless minion for whoever was responsible. Taking out his newly acquired sword, Ash turned to Jasmine with a scowl. "There isn't time to survey your surroundings at this time, so think about it later when and if your safe." Walking passed to go and assist the two men.

Leaving the princess to look down depressed at the so far outcome of this nightmare that she had failed to wake from.

...

Mikan castle- Throne room.

The fight between Akio and Alister could have gone better, having the king being sent flying onto his back. The knights ordered not to make a move and just stood fair enough away to give the two of them room.

His robes being slightly ripped and Alister's armour was a bit dented, other than that both had little scrapes and cuts here and there, and that they were still fit to fight.

Getting to his feet with a death glare to the man that had stood with an emotionless look. "Why? I still don't understand, why would you want to destroy the very place that had kindly taken you in!" Watching as his look had changed into a small smirk.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Was all that he had asked, making Akio confused at the question, seeing as it was a long time ago. Though it was still in there.

FLASHBACK- Akio and Alister's meeting.

It was the time when Akio was only 17 years old, the time when parts of the region of Johto were in danger from a region that had long since vanished after they had lost the war. Being lost for about 5 years, no trace was ever found since the mysterious fog had appeared. And whomever went into the fog, tales have been told of the people that went in never came back.

Akio was venturing through the forest with his father, wearing slightly less armour than a normal knight, showing that he was a knight in training, maybe even one of an Aura knight as he had no weapons on him. Nor a helmet, but on his lonely right spaulder was the symbol of the Aura using knights. Wearing brown leather gloves and silver light weighted metal greaves and vambraces, same material cuirass. Underneath he had on fitting clothing that had short sleeves for his shirt and a belt that held an item satchel on the back left.

His father was like him when he was older, but without the beard, wearing civilian like clothing for horse riding, brown riding boots with protective gaiters, gray pants that had a belt, blue three cross tied shirt, with same colored riding gloves. But wearing the kings crown on his head. It was like looking into a mirror of the future at this man.

"I'm glad to hear that your training is going well, Akio." The man said proudly to him, whilst his eyes were on what was infront of him. Akio doing the same, gave an unknowing smile to this. "Thank you father." Giving in an added nod.

When it came to kings and queens, some would have sons and daughters that would need to try their best at whatever they could do to make them proud or even impress them. And Akio's father was one of them.

Traveling in the one of the now safe forests of Olivine, where the Fiends were nowhere about for some reason. They were coming to the end, when they had seen something, or rather someone up ahead.

Staggering in his steps while clutching his right arm, wearing civilian clothing from the looks of it that was ripped and torn, his hair being messed up, covered in an equal conditioned hood less cloak that covered his injured arm. Having being injured with blood coming out from some of his wounds.

Getting as close as they could with their horses, the both of them got off to check on him. Akio was in time to catch the injured person as he had collapsed. Checking his pulse to find that he was indeed still alive.

"Father, I can do what I can but he needs a healer!" He said in a raised voice, while checking the mans wounds that seemed a couple of years older than him. Agreeing with his son, the king had gotten on a knee to uncover the mans right arm to see it to be completely scarred as if it were doused in flames, though it seemed to be something else, with the way the king was narrowing his eyes.

Despite that though after doing what he could do to patch him up. The two of them brought the young man back to the castle where the healers did their job and brought the stranger back to almost full health. For some reason the damage on his arm wasn't responding to the treatment even though it still worked, but it did heal just a little.

Whatever happened though seemed to have made a mess of his mind, leaving him in bed with an empty look in his eyes. Akio was the one assigned to ask him questions, gaining no reliable answers to what had happened to him, or if someplace was attacked to make him into the condition that he was found in.

Thus had the prince continue visiting except during his training as an Aura knight. As it kept going the stranger had gotten slowly better to give his name, Alister Yakari. But for some reason as he is told what had happened, he would as if go into unexpected pain as if a shock.

So it would have to be stopped in asking that question, with the king being generous to allow him to stay. Eventually 2 years had gone and Alister had still seemed to be a stranger to the city. Having met Akio's friends and girlfriend Aimi that took him under their wing from the day he had left the medical room.

After showing signs of excellent Aura usage, Akio had helped enroll him into the Aura academy where he seemed to have excelled in all his lessons, being known as a prodigy. Even making it into the Aura knight academy the day before Akio had graduated.

Surprising them all on what he could do they had shown their support none the less. But Akio though couldn't help but think about his father when telling him about Alister and the results that came from him. It was as if he knew something that he didn't.

END OF FLASHBACK.

'Did he suspect something.' Were Akio's thoughts, as his fathers reaction of Alister from the past were probably becoming clear. Not paying attention to said thought up person, who was giving a uncaring stare.

Seeing that the current king was deep in thought proved that he was indeed remembering, making him think if he perhaps figured out something. "Alister." Hearing him speak in a low tone, but loud enough for him to hear. Keeping himself silent even though Akio knew he was listening. "The day when I asked you about what happened after me and my father had found you... You remember it all don't you? If it had something to do with tonight."

Everything in the room was stone cold silent as the man he thought to be his friend gave him his honest answer, without any hesitation. "I never forgot in the first place. All that pain I was in while remembering was all planned, leading to this." Causing the king to frown as he shot his head up to glare into his calm eyes.

"Then tell me, Alister Yakari! Who in the eternal pits of hell are you?" Yelling out his question, that was given a shocking answer. "I am who I am, Alister Yakari... of the Lost region." Making Akio's eyes widen in disbelief at this news.

That wasn't all. Spreading his arms to his dark knights in the room, a smirk now adorned his face. "And these king Akio, are the ones that were once lost themselves. So allow me to introduce to you the creation I have fought to create. Empty shells like machines, but the tamed souls of a humans, unable to feel pain, nor sickness, not even guilt or hesitation. I present to you, Akio, the ultimate soldiers thanks to the people of my region."

His fists tighten listening to this not wanting to believe him, but is trialled by himself in knowing what he was hinting at. "Alister... These knights, are they, you didn't..." Not finding the right words in saying it. So Alister was the one to say it for him. "They are indeed. Allow me to introduce to you, to the people, of the Lost Region!"

...

On the outside Ash and the guards were fairing well against the knights they had come across yet again. But they couldn't keep it up forever, despite knowing that causing extensive damage to inside the head would make them fall when all else had failed.

Cutting off his opponents head before it could fire its Aura cannon attached arm. Ash turns to see that his 'allies' were in a protective form to keep the frightened princess safe, then behind him to see a few more about to join in. One wielding a bladed staff, the second having both its arm in the form of launchers that could fire multiple blades and the last having a mechanical left claw.

With numbers slowly increased by 15 now. Ash had summoned his Aura to surround his body, opening his eyes after becoming fully blue, then, he was gone at an impeccable speed.

As one of the two held back a knight, a second had risen it's broad axe ready to kill. Until a slicing sound was heard from behind, getting it to look back and see nothing but what looked to be something of a person made of aura completely dissolving into the particles of what it was made from.

Another slice and the knights head was driven off of its body. That wasn't the only one, more images soon appeared of Ash made of Aura. Each one performing a move with the sword he used, taking the damage directly, from getting their attention, to severing the head or piercing either one of the eyes. Taking down 7 seven of them, leaving everyone to now watch as he takes them all down, including the three that had came in. Leaving the images to fade away as the first one did.

In absolute shock as the three watch him appear infront of them from whatever Aura move he had performed, seeing that it made him a little exhausted. Jasmine stood in admiration, asking herself to whom this person was that could use such an attack and keep himself standing on his feet after using that much aura.

It didn't take long for him to gain his breath back, not having to use that move in quite a while. With one last exhale, he hoisted the sword onto his shoulder. Saying to the people behind him without turning. "Get out of here, its obviously a losing fight." Beginning to make his way, in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Where are you going?" One of them had close to yelled out to him, gaining no suitable response except for one. "For my things that you took from me." Watching this, the princess wasn't going to just leave him. Putting on a brave face, she made her way past the two and began to follow when the other guard placed a hand to her shoulder.

"Princess, we should listen and leave. We have to get you to safety." But Jasmine shook off his hand, spinning round with a glare to them both. "That person risked his own life to help us when he could have left. He doesn't know where the confiscation vault is, or how to unlock it, so I'm going to help!" Before storming off after him.

The two of them lets out a sigh, knowing that she was right. So with weapons ready they followed behind.

...

Mikan castle- Throne room.

He couldn't believe in what he had heard. These knights that were invading his kingdom, are or were, in fact people that had vanished along with the entire region that had waged war upon parts of Johto long ago.

"I don't, I don't understand..." His mind not thinking straight about this, so why not ask the monster behind it all. Merely flexing his free hand as if who he was talking to was of no importance. "Don't understand what? How I betrayed you and the people of this pathetic city that showed nothing but kindness to me. Or is it because of what had happened to these 'poor souls'."

Deciding to remain quiet to listen to what he has to say, that didn't mean he could hold back the scowl he was already giving.

"In my region, my home. I was more than you think, I may have been smart enough to pass both academies. But what you don't know is my intellect is far more superior than you think, and then some." Fixing Akio with a stern look for this next part. "To tell you the actual truth about me though, is that there is something more sinister about me that you really ought to know..."

Stopping himself to not only impale his staff into the floor, but clutch onto his claw wielding arm. Staring at the limb as it seemed to be moving on the inside of Alister's sleeve, to his surprise. With a grin he shot his arm high, and not only did his sleeve explode to pieces, but his gauntlet as well both in a purple light.

Uncovering his eyes that went wide at the sight at what he was looking at. Standing there as if escaped the bowls of the Underworld was indeed Alister. But his arm, the one that was supposed to be scarred for life... It was literally inhuman.

It had purple skin and muscled with three aura glowing lines round the muscle on the upper part, his clawed hand being sharp and white on the fingers. In the palm of his hand opening up was revealed to be a blood red demonic eye with a slitted pupil. Including small spiked ridges on the side of the arm going half way.

He was mainly speechless at the sight, just what was this man. Human, a demon, or both. "I am, or was, the ultimate weapon for my home to bring victory for the war despite age. Now, I am the one that will rule all as the emperor of all regions. Starting with the kingdom, who's king had taken the life of my own father's! So shall I take yours as I did your fathers. For my father, the past king Galahein Yakari! I am Alister Yakari, of the Lost region!"

The eye embedded in his hand unleashing a little power with a purple lighted glow, along with his chest combined. With Akio looking on with a further unbelieved state.

End of chapter 3.

* * *

How do you like that outcome? Didn't see that coming did you. More to come as it is only getting started, review and Till then!


End file.
